shinmaimaoufandomcom-20200213-history
Reginleif
Reginleif is a high-ranked god of the Divine Realm as a member of the Ten Gods. He had assisted the Vatican's Research to create a powerful clone of Jin Toujou despite it being against their teachings causing the project to flourish and giving birth to Shiba Kyouichi. In his desire for more power, Reginleif attempted to absorb Shiba into two armguards, however, in the end, he ended up being absorbed into Shiba resulting in his sudden disappearance. Appearance The physical appearance of Reginleif in his Togami form is unknown. However, in Volume 11, Shiba drew out the full power of Reginleif resulting in a devilish organic exoskeleton causing him to look more akin to a monster. It is possible that he took on this form due to the demonic genetic material used to create him and in an attempt to mix with Reginleif who he had absorbed, as well as all the corruption that he has absorbed. Personality Despite most of Reginleif's personality being unknown, he seemed to be somewhat of a hypocrite as he had helped the Vatican in their cloning protect despite it being against their teachings as it caused corruption that could swallow the entire Hero Clan, while also being dutiful as he was careful to ensure that too much corruption wasn't caused from using forbidden magic and techniques. Reginleif has shown to be power-hungry despite already being one of the strongest among the Ten Gods ever, since he desired to absorb Shiba, because of his power to absorb corruption, then convert that into more power for himself. He also seemed to be arrogant which ultimately let him underestimate Shiba and ended up being absorbed him instead. History Reginleif became involved in the experiments of the Vatican who attempted to create strong cloned warriors using the DNA stolen from Jin Toujou who was hailed as the Strongest Hero born among the Hero Clan even at the age of fourteen. After seeing that the clones were all failures, causing them to instead create a more powerful being by utilizing his DNA mixed with those of other creatures, which resulted in corruption due to their actions. This soon progressed into the thirteenth batch of clones, where Shiba Kyouichi was born. However, due to the nature of his unique trait to absorb and convert corruption, then turn it into power, it resulted in Reginlief himself being absorbed into Shiba. Plot Volume X Reginleif first appeared in the Vatican as a high-ranking god who decided to assist them in their failed attempts to create a powerful clone of Jin Toujou and to ensure that too much corruption wasn't created due to their actions in continuing this forbidden project. He also bore witness to Shiba Kyouichi who was first viewed as a failure, until all researchers realized he was the hope that they all sought as he could absorb and convert all the corruption which was almost boundless meaning he could become as strong as Jin. And so, they focused on making him stronger, however, when Shiba started to become too powerful they sought the high-ranked god's assistance, but he soon vanished seemingly back to the Divine Realm. Upon the arrival of Chisato Hasegawa, she realized that the armguards that Shiba wore were, in fact, Reginleif, a member of the Ten Gods. Revealing that twenty years ago, the high-ranked god who was both assisting them and pulling the strings behind Albareos. After he realized that Shiba could absorb limitless corruption and convert that into power, he desired to have that power for himself, then started to convert him into a divine vessel for himself in secret without no one in the Hero Clan realizing. In the end, Reginleif tried to absorb him using two armguards, however, he had overlooked three things: one was that Shiba could do more than just absorb and store corruption; he was on a different level than a mere container, and worst of all, Shiba was aware of all this, then instead of Reginleif absorbing him, Shiba ended up absorbing the god becoming a being that no one in the Hero Clan wanted to mess with. Power and Abilities God Powers As one of the highest-ranked gods in Heaven, Reginleif is stated to be one of the strongest members of the Ten Gods. After his power and knowledge were passed onto Shiba, who managed to absorb him, he became a being that the Hero Clan couldn't handle. *'Flame Manipulation:' In Volume 11, Basara implied that Reginleif might've been able to create and control fire as his main attribute due to it being the dominant among the Five Elements imbued into Shiba's armor. *'''Barrier/Forcefield Creation: '''Reginleif seems to have an ability to create a powerful barrier or forcefield as this power Shiba using when battling Basara. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Ten Gods